1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patch for facilitating blood circulation, the patch being used by adhering it onto an affected area for the purpose of facilitating blood circulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patch for facilitating blood circulation, and which contains components that are effective in terms of the facilitation of blood circulation, has been conventionally widely known in Japan. In recent years, bamboo vinegar and wood vinegar have in particular been noted as components that are effective in terms of the facilitation of the blood circulation. Bamboo vinegar is a liquid obtained by cooling gas that is generated at the time that bamboo is carbonized and comprises 80-90% of water and 10-20% of organic compounds. Although the main component of the bamboo vinegar is acetic acid, other components such as acids, phenols, carbonyls are also contained in it as trace elements. Moreover, wood vinegar is a liquid that is similar to the above-described bamboo vinegar obtained from gas generated at the time that charcoal is manufactured. In both types of vinegar, acetic acid is the main component, and a strong degree of acidity is accordingly prevalent.
Patches for facilitating blood circulation, patches into which bamboo vinegar or wood vinegar has been absorbed, and which patches are attached to a base material as an effective component, have been disclosed in publications such as Japanese Patent No. 2903293 in the Official Gazette. Moreover, a sheet for facilitating blood circulation in cases where wood vinegar is distilled by heat at a high temperature, and in which only portion remaining within a range of from 98° C. to 103° C. are absorbed and dried in a dextrin powder, and in which this dried powder is then enclosed within a sheet in a bag form, has also been disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility specification No. 3069710 in the Official Gazette.
However, since the above-described conventional patches contemplate have been intended to facilitate blood circulation by gradually stimulating components that are effective in terms of facilitating blood circulation by means of a rise in body temperature at a time when the patches are adhered onto affected areas, a problem has arisen that the capacity of patches to provide an immediate effect has been extremely modest.